Sequal To Ill Never Let You Go
by Talented Torture
Summary: Schuldig continues his role as Nagi's protector. When the young assasin gets sick Schuldig is right there at his side. Please R&R!


10:52pm Monday-  
  
The front door swung open and Crawford walked in. "Helloooo….I'm home!"  
  
"Shh!" came the reply of the two second oldest Schwarz members. Brad looked over at the couches sitting in the corner of the room and found a most unusual sight. Nagi was asleep on one of them with his head on Schuldig's leg, and Farfarello was siting on the other couch with a pencil in one hand and a paper on the coffee table in front of him.   
  
"What's going on?" Crawford asked curiously. As Farf scribbled something onto the paper after staring at it for a moment Schuldig turned and answered the question their leader had asked them. "Nagi's been having trouble sleeping for a long, long time now…He's finally starting to get some sleep, but tonight he fell asleep before finishing his homework…Luckily Farf here is a master at math."   
  
"Farfarello is…Doing Nagi's homework??"  
  
"Yeah…just this one time though…We didn't have the heart to wake the little bishounen." Brad sighed. "Alright but promise me its just this once." Schuldig saluted Crawford. "Yes SIR."  
  
After hanging up his coat Crawford turned around and sniffed the air. "Mmm…What smells so good?"  
  
"Ah…that would be dinner." Said Schuldig petting Nagi's hair when the boy shifted onto his side.  
  
"Uh HUH…What's on the menu?"  
  
"Steamed cabbage and Vienna sausage." Said Farfarello erasing a mark he'd made on the paper. "Oh…there any left?"   
  
"A few week's worth…but the number of weeks depends on how much you can eat." Brad nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. "Its in the oven Brad." Schuldig called after him a bit louder than their previous conversation. Nagi cracked his eyes open and was greeted with a view of the back of the couch he was facing. He looked up and was met with Schuldig staring down at him. "Konbanwa Nagi…"  
  
"Konbanwa…What's going on? What time is it?" asked Nagi sitting up. He yawned and looked over at the other couch. "Is that my homework??"   
  
"Uh…yeah…" Farfarello said handing Nagi the paper. Nagi looked it over as he spoke.  
  
"Farf what are you doing?? The answers cant… possibly be…..right….I-I mean…" Nagi trailed off his eyes unbelieving at all the correct answers. Schuldig slid the paper out of the boy's hands and handed it back to Farfarello. Nagi yawned and let him do it.   
  
A moment later Nagi found himself being carried upstairs. Once he was tucked into bed Schuldig left the room leaving the door open just a crack and went back downstairs. It looked like Farfarello had finished the math paper because he was putting it away.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Nagi awoke to heavy footsteps downstairs. Well that meant Schul was awake….and wearing those damn shoes that make so much noise on the wood floors. Nagi couldn't seem to figure out how someone like Schul could make so much damned noise.   
  
After a long stretch Nagi got out of bed. Once he stood a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. Nagi took a deep breath and stumbled over to his dresser, he then got dressed in a tee shirt and sweatpants and then went downstairs.   
  
The smell of eggs filled Nagi's nose once he set foot in the living room. His brain told him that eggs sounded delicious…but his stomach disagreed. Confused, Nagi scowled at the fact that he didn't get any eggs this morning. 'Maybe some juice will make me feel better.' He thought, and went to the kitchen anyway.   
  
Crawford was sitting at the kitchen table tick tacking on his laptop keyboard. Farfarello was sitting across from him eating some toast. And Schuldig was sitting on the island counter like he did every morning to eat his breakfast.   
  
//Morning Bishounen//  
  
'Good morning Schul…' Nagi thought back opening the refrigerator door. He took out the juice and poured himself a mug. After putting the juice away Nagi went back into the living room with his cup to watch TV.   
  
The morning hours ticked away with everyone doing damn near nothing. Farfarello was locked up in his room hanging upside down for carving himself up at the kitchen table and making a huge bloody mess and Schuldig was reading the newspaper in the den. Nagi was on his computer in the corner of the living room and Crawford was still typing on his laptop in the kitchen.   
  
At 4:13 Nagi paused what he was doing and sat back for a moment. Something wasn't right. Something was about to happen.   
  
Then Nagi's mouth began to flood with spit. His stomach did a flip-flop and he realized what was about to happen, without another thought he got up and ran upstairs at a speed that Schuldig would've been proud of.   
  
After emptying the liquid from his stomach via his mouth, Nagi sat back against the wall to catch his breath. He put a hand to his forehead once he realized he was sweating and he was burning up. Nagi moaned and slowly stood. He dragged himself into his room and crawled up on his bed to sleep off some of his nausea.   
  
When he awoke it was dark out and he felt much better. His dizziness had disappeared and so had his fever. With a smile Nagi climbed out of bed and went to go have dinner.   
  
After eating Nagi realized that he was filthy and went to go take a nice long hot shower. Once that was done he went back to bed.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Nagi awoke having the crap shaken out of him. "Nagi wake up! Nagi! Come on bishounen wake up!!" the telekinetic shoved Schuldig's hands off of him gently with his mind and rubbed his eyes. "What is it Schul. What's going on?" Schuldig smirked and said "It's past noon bishounen…Crawford told me to come and get you. We have a mission and we've gotta go get the specifics from him. Farfarello is already down there…so lets go."  
  
"Kay…ill be there in a minute I have to get dressed." Without another word Schul walked out and closed the door.   
  
Nagi yawned and settled back into his bed. 'Just two more minutes…' Nagi thought to himself.   
  
Twenty minutes later Nagi's eyes shot open. 'Cold air!!!' He looked down and saw Schuldig standing there holding his balled up quilt in his arms. "Get. UP."  
  
"Yes mommy…." Nagi said waiting for Schul to drop the blanket and leave so he could put clothes on. "Damn right 'Yes mommy'! now get your pale little ass outta bed!"  
  
"Get out first."  
  
"Um gee…let me think…HmmmNO"   
  
"Why the hell not!" said Nagi turning on his side and curling into a ball. He was almost back asleep when he heard a door creak. He heard his shower turn on- presumably the cold water, and he sat up lightning fast. "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!! I'M UP. GET OUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!!" Schuldig came back in and flicked his wet hands at Nagi, then walked to his dresser. "I'm gunna pick what you wear if you don't get up by the time I count to 10…" Nagi sat up and yawned by the time Schul was on number four. "5…6…10!!" Nagi was about to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth a balled up shirt beaned him in the head. He growled and stood, when a pair of jeans flying at him at practically 50 miles an hour knocked him onto the floor.   
  
Meaning to sound totally pissy and angry Nagi pointed at the door from his spot on the floor and yelled "OUT!" only to start laughing. But this time Schuldig actually did leave.  
  
After Nagi made an appearance in the living room and sat down Crawford began telling his three comrades what the plan of attack was. There was a party happening that evening that they were to provide security for. "Ugh…does this mean we have to get all dressed up?"  
  
"Yes." Said Crawford. Schuldig made a whining noise and slumped down in his chair and kept sliding down until he fell out of it and collapsed on the floor. Nagi muffled a giggle and ignored him. Farf poked him with a knife and Schul glared at him before kicking him in the shins, making him laugh as well.   
  
"GRR! What's WRONG with you people?!?!?" Crawford said throwing down his pen and leaning back in his chair."  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig pulled at his collar for the fifth time in the past ten minutes and made another round around the outside of his assigned area. "Mastermind here…my area is clear." Schuldig let go of the radio attached to the inside of his jacket and kept observing all the rich people mingling. He was just itching to cause some trouble but Crawford would've killed him. Soon after making his announcement, he heard the others do the same. "This is Berserker, sadly…things are bloodless over here."  
  
There was a long pause in the transmissions so Crawford stepped in. "My area is also secure. Prodigy I need a report, over." There was another long pause until Schuldig heard Nagi report in. The redhead's heart missed a beat when he heard the young telekinetic. "This is Prodigy…." There was a heavy breath over the speaker. "Everything is…..good…here." Nagi sounded ill and weak. Then Crawford came back on again. "I need everyone to stay alert, I had a vision earlier today. Weiss is going to crash this party and I need everyone to work hard, I know its late and we're all tired. It shouldn't be much longer-"  
  
"This is berserker! Abyssinian and Balinese sighted I'm going after them. Over."  
  
"Berserker try not to cause too much mayhem, over." That's Crawford for you. Not an ounce of adventure in him.  
  
Then the radio crackled on and broadcasted Nagi "Ah! I need backup! NOW!" Schuldig froze for a moment before Running off towards the north corner of the gardens. He stopped as soon as he came up to the terrace and scanned the darkness for Nagi.   
  
Schuldig finally found him and he was backed up against a wall doing his best to ward off Bombay. For some reason he had given up on his telekinesis and was fighting to keep the slightly older teen at arms length.  
  
Quicker than lightning Schuldig ran in and cracked Bombay on the back of the neck. Unceremoniously he dropped to the ground and Schuldig turned to Nagi. "Nagi? What happened? Are you alright?" but Nagi didn't answer instead he turned and stepped over Omi, stumbled forward a bit, then placed his hand on his stomach and winced. "Schul?" he mumbled weakly. "Yeah?"  
  
"I…I…" Nagi didn't get to say anything else before he hunched over and hurled.   
  
Schuldig watched Nagi stumble and collapse onto the grass gripping his stomach. He was by his side in a second with his strong hand on Nagi's forehead. 'Fuck…' Schul turned on his radio and called brad.  
  
"Oracle!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prodigy is passed out and has one mother of a fever."  
  
"Ok…Im on my way with the car stay with him."  
  
"Im on it…over and out." After letting go of the radio call button Schuldig looked back down to Nagi. He was sweating and his breathing was harsh and ragged. Already some of his hair was soaked and matted to his face. After the boy let out a soft cough, Schuldig reached down and lifted him into his arms. Nagi curled into Schul and shivered. "Nagi? You cold?"  
  
"Yeah…" he mumbled before going into a coughing fit. The redhead shifted Nagi in his arms and stood up. By then Crawford had pulled up in the car. Schuldig took one last look around and hopped in, still holding Nagi in his arms.   
  
Once inside the car he laid Nagi across the back seat and adjusted him so his head was lying on his lap. Schuldig then continued to stroke the young assassin's hair. But halfway through the ride, Nagi had begun to fidget. Schul tried his best to make the kid comfortable, but it just didn't work.   
  
Then suddenly Nagi opened his eyes and hiccuped. A bit of vomit escaped his lips and went down the side of his face. Schuldig got out a hankie from his pocket and helped clean the bishounen up as the little one began to cry. "Shh…its alright Nagi…no harm done…you'll be ok…" the redhead whispered. But Nagi didn't stop crying.   
  
By the time Schul got Nagi cleaned up, they had reached home. Once they got inside Schuldig brought Nagi upstairs to lay down without a second thought. But as he pulled away to leave, Nagi reached out a hand and grabbed his sleeve. "Schul! No! Don't leave….Please?"  
  
Schuldig looked at Nagi's pale face (more so now then ever) and then nodded. "Ok Nagi…I wont." He said. Then he crawled up on the bed with him and leaned back against the headboard. After Nagi had another coughing fit his teeth began to chatter. He was still cold. In trying to get warm again, even though he was sweating buckets and had a really high fever, he curled up against Schul. But he was still cold. So he went on to plan B and crawled up in Schuldig's lap.  
  
About an hour later poor Nagi finally fell asleep. Schuldig too was drifting off but it was short lived. Just as he was headed to lala land, Nagi twitched, shaking the redhead out of his sleepy haze. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked down at the bishounen. He was lying peacefully in Schuldig's arms. But just as he was about to go back to sleep the boy twitched again. Then again, harder this time. "Nagi?" Schul called. No answer. Schuldig shook him a bit and called him again. "Nagi?"   
  
This time Nagi's twitch caused him to all out spasm. His arm raised itself on its own accord then dropped back down. At the same time his back arched and he almost fell out of the redhead's arms. But schuldig held him tight.   
  
Nagi's body quaked again, but this time Schuldig got worried. So he did the only thing he knew to do. "BRAAAD!!!"  
  
Crawford came into the room and without even asking what had happened he told Schuldig to bring Nagi downstairs to the bathroom.   
  
Schuldig did as he was told and followed Crawford to the downstairs bathroom. Upon entering he saw that the bathtub was full of cold water and ice cubes. "Brad….I don't….know about this are you sure this is what we should do for him?"  
  
"Schuldig, he's having fever convolutions. Its either we help him here…Or we take him to the hospital and have them do the exact same thing."  
  
Schuldig sighed. "Alright then."  
  
"Good… strip him and lie him in the tub. I'll be in the living room." With that Crawford walked out. Schuldig looked down at the teen lying in his arms and sighed yet again. He then got down on his knees and set Nagi on the floor.   
  
Once Nagi was stripped Schul held him a few inches above the water and said "Gomen…Nagi…" and he lowered him into the tub. Immediately Nagi gasped and clutched at the redhead for dear life. "AAAAAAHHH!!!!! LET ME OUT!! SCHULDIIIIG!" Once again Nagi began to sob. Schuldig felt horrible for havingto do this to the boy.  
  
Ten minutes later Schuldig lifted Nagi out of the tub and wrapped him in a huge fluffy towel. Once the boy was in bed wrapped in his blankets, Schul felt his forehead and his fever had gone all the way down. Hell the kid even LOOKED better. But he was still sick however.   
  
The next morning Schul awoke with sunlight shining right in his eyes. He grumbled and pulled his blankets higher over his face. His head was pounding and he'd be damned if he'd let sunlight wake him up before noon. Or ANYthing for that matter! He coughed and rolled over curling up on his side.   
  
"Schul."  
  
"Murmph…"  
  
"Shuldig."  
  
"G'way…Im not getting up b'fore noon."  
  
"Its 1:30 Schul."  
  
"I meant noon t'morrow" Schuldig coughed and sniffled. Then something poked him in the side. "Geddup!"  
  
"G'way…"  
  
"ok… you asked for it!"   
  
Suddenly the covers on top of Schuldig flew off of him and hit the floor at the end of the bed, and when Schul turned, a bucket of ice water emptied itself on his head.   
  
"AAAAAHHH!! NAAAAGIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
Owari 


End file.
